Transparencia Inminente
by hvick
Summary: Issei un chico común como cualquier otro humano, enamorado de la que alguna vez fue su amiga, descubriendo que ella le pertenece y que la ven como una arma legendaria, algo que el no creía desde que la vio por primera vez. El podrá ver a través de su transparente corazón para hacer que amada le corresponda? aún si ella se vuelve su enemiga letal de la que alguna vez se enamoró.
1. Chapter 1

**Transparencia inminente**

Prólogo

Hacia muchos meses ya que no me sentia así, desde que he muerto no pude volver a sentir este sentimiento de terror y nostalgia. Claro que eso solo podría pasarme en ese entonces ya que ahora soy mucho mas fuerte y poderoso que el yo de antes, pero aún así. Por qué no puedo salvar a nadie? soy incapaz de moverme en este instante, tengo a mi mayor aliada que ahora mismo se volvió mi enemiga y posiblemente la peor enemiga que podría haber tenido. Esto sin dudas me esta haciendo desesperar, ¿que puedo hacer para salvar a alguien?.

¿Es que acaso reviviendo 2 veces no soy capaz de hacer nada?

\- ¿Y bien?, ¿acaso no puedes hablar del miedo por no poder hacer nada? Issei Hyodo.

 **\- 6 meses antes de lo ocurrido -**

Me desperté totalmente asustado, estoy sudando por pensar en ese extraño sueño. En fin, me levanto para lavarme la cara y sacar este rostro de estupefacción que tengo y alistarme para ir a la Academia Kuoh.

Hace aproximadamente 2 años desde que vine a este lugar por primera vez, recuerdo que por los pelos entre a esta Academia ya que hace muy poco que la escuela se hizo mixta y la mayoría por no decir casi todas las personas que están aquí son mujeres. Aunque eso era principalmente por lo que le pedí a mis padres que me dejen venir a esta escuela y ellos aceptaron con la condición de que estudie y termine allí mi carrera. Al venir me encontré con mis mejores amigos, Matsuda y Motohama que ahora mismo me acompañan en la vida que llego dentro de esta Academia. Ellos son considerados los 2 pervertidos de Kuoh y conmigo seríamos los 3 Pervertidos de la Academia y yo soy considerado como "La bestia de Kuoh". Claramente ese título me disgusta completamente pero no puedo hacer nada por remediarlo o almenos ya no.

Al terminar las clases me voy de la Academia para regresar a casa, como siempre intranquilo por pensar como sera en un futuro mi vida, aunque no me importe mucho es lo único que me motiva a seguir... O eso creía antes

\- Iseee! Esperameeee! Moo no permitiré que te me adelantes otra vez! - Decía una voz detrás de mi, por lo que me doy la vuelta y la observo correr hacía mi, Si.

"La bestia de Kuoh" tenía una amiga, ilógico no? pensar que alguien como yo sería amigo de una chica tan hermosa como es ella, oh claro. Ella es Exca Himeko Hiryū, la conocí cuando tenia apenas 11 años cumplidos. Ella apareció de la nada después de despedirme de mi amiga de la infancia Irina. Al verme triste vino a jugar conmigo y bueno, me ayudo bastante a sacar esa tristeza que tenía de encima y llenarla con felicidad de tener otra nueva amiga. Ella nunca se fue de mi lado y siempre decía que ella me pertenecía o algo así, jamas termine de entender a que se refería y siempre pensé que era un juego por lo que no me llama demasiado la atención. En fin volviendo al presente ella es una chica peliroja, con el cabello cortado en coletas lo que para mi la hace mas tierna. Tiene un cuerpo que sinceramente envidiaría al novio que ella decida tener y abajo de su ojo izquierdo tiene una linea que la hace única, me soportó desde siempre algo que sinceramente agradezco completamente y hasta nunca llegue a entender como alguien como ella quiera seguir a mi lado y vivir feliz. Mediante el tiempo llegue a apreciarla mucho hasta el punto de sentir algo pero ese no es el punto de esta conversación, ¿creo?.

En fin, ella ahora mismo viene corriendo hacia mí y sin tiempo a responder se abalanza sobre mí impidiendo que me mueva, aunque no lo iba a hacer de todos modos con una belleza encima de mí.

\- Moo Ise otra vez te ibas a ir solo no es así? - Me mira con reproche y yo solo trato de no reirme ya que se ve extremadamente linda... de verdad va a matarme algún día de estos.

\- Lo siento es solo que pensé que salias mas tarde hoy - Mentí, claramente quería regresar solo aunque suene egoista realmente me gusta estar solo pero bueno. Creo que no es posible si esta ella en mi vida

Ella parece haberse dado cuenta que le mentí y frunce el ceño mirandome raro para después hablarme

\- No es verdad, ultimamente estas muy deprimido ise que te sucede? - Definitivamente me va a matar, me mira preocupada y yo solo le respondo diciéndole "No te preocupes, no me pasa nada" la realidad es otra. Claramente en este mes tuve muchos sueños que cada vez me empiezan a preocupar más y más. No se a que van conmigo pero a la tercer "pesadilla" supe que algo de verdad me estaba pasando, no es normal tener 3 veces el mismo sueño en el cual me veo en el futuro exactamente igual con la unica excepción de estar peleando contra algo raro. ¿Verdad?

 **Fin**

Bueno bueno bueno, he vuelto y esta vez con una nueva historia ya que mis antiguas historias las veía muertas, (como bien dije ya se estaban asemejando a los mismos fics de siempre los cuales no voy a nombrar) y simplemente para no complicarme la vida quise hacer esto que venía planeando desde hace un tiempo. Esta historia trataré de hacerla lo mejor posible y terminarla en unos 22 capítulos (no quiero alargarla mucho). Dejen sus review para saber si les gusta este trance y si les gustaría que Issei tuviese un harem o no. Sin más que decir se despide su escritora

-hvick


	2. Enemistades y ¿Declaraciones?

**TRANSPARENCIA INMINENTE**

 **DISCLAIMER: Tanto el anime como la novela ligera ni nada referente a Highschool DxD me pertenece, hago esta historia sin términos de Lucro.**

 **Solamente para divertirse y entretener**

* * *

\- Ise... acaso piensas que podrás ganarme con esa estúpida voluntad? ¿olvidas contra quien te enfrentas? - Otra vez esa voz... que significa esto? Otra vez en este lugar... esto ya me está pareciendo muy raro, demasiado para ser sinceros.

¿Por qué me centro tanto en este sueño?

¿Será un sueño realmente? ¿O querrá decirme algo? sinceramente ya no sé que pensar...

Todo esto me está matando, al menos puedo lograr ver donde estoy esta vez. Todo a mi alrededor esta en llamas y frente a mi tengo un trono con una chica sentada allí con las piernas cruzadas... por qué me recuerda tanto a alguien? no logro saber quien es ya que al intentar verle el rostro todo se apaga y me termino encontrando donde siempre.

La realidad

Me despierto sudando y con miedo como siempre, tendría que acostumbrarme o de lo contrario algún día de estos voy a morir de un infarto por repetir la pesadilla miles de veces. Con pesar me levanto y me lavo la cara, otro día mas donde me veo fatal al despertarme. Más sin embargo nadie logra verme por lo que al bajar las escaleras y encontrarme con la primera cara de todos los días que son la de mis padres los saludo y como siempre miento diciendo que estoy bien, ellos siempre notaron que me despierto algo agitado y hasta cansado y es básicamente por que nunca logro dormir bien al estar pesadilla tras pesadilla constantemente. La historia se repite día tras día, levantarme a ir a desayunar y ir hacia la Academia con Himeko y volver a repetir todo otra vez.

\- Eso no es cierto compañero, te aseguro que de ahora en adelante todo cambiará totalmente.. aunque no puedo asegurar si para bien o para mal -

Esa voz...

¿Quién es?

¿Lo conozco?

Todos esos pensamientos rondan en mi cabeza ahora mismo, sin esperar una respuesta la cual llega al pensar esas simples palabras en mi mente "pervertida" como dirían las chicas de la Academia.

De la nada siento que estoy en un lugar oscuro completamente, no puedo ver absolutamente nada y esto no me agrada para nada.

\- ¿Quién eres? SAL AHORA MISMO! - Grito intentando intimidarlo por lo menos para que salga de donde esté, ahora mismo estoy pensando en que estoy alucinando después de todo es imposible que una voz me hable a través de mi consciencia no? seguramente las pesadillas ya me están afectando hasta el punto de enfermarme psicológicamente o eso creo. Al momento de intentar decir otra cosa mas con tal de despertar veo con terror como alrededor de mi se llena de llamas rojas y en frente de mi se encuentra una criatura enorme, con alas escamosas y un cuerpo intimidante que ahora mismo me arrepiento de haber provocado.

\- Tienes agallas para gritarme mocoso, soy uno de los Dragones Celestiales Ddraig el Dragón Gales Emperador Rojo - Me dice esa criatura escamosa sonriente mientras que abre su hocico sacando fuego de este y haciéndome mear del miedo.. en verdad estoy frente a un Dragón? esto es imposible, primero las pesadillas y ahora un Dragón? que acaso estoy en un libro de fantasías o que?

\- HAHAHA compañero realmente eres interesante, por ahora no hay mucho que te pueda explicar, pero solo te diré que si me necesitas tan solo abre tu mente para que pueda escucharte. Realmente eres el primer portador que tengo que muestra esa sorpresa y a la vez alegría, además de que note que eres bastante fuerte. Pero eso lo podremos hablar mas tarde, lo único que te diré es que me tienes dentro de ti y que eres el portador de la Boosted Gear, un artefacto creado por Dios con el fin de hacer que humanos se defiendan por si solo ante una amenaza cambiando el mundo. Ahora despierta aibou, pronto nos volveremos a ver y responderé a todas tus preguntas -

Yo solo me quedo mudo, realmente estoy entre sorprendido y Feliz por que por fin soy único en algo aunque un momento... el dijo que hay varios? entonces no soy el único que tiene esto, debo de preguntarle para saber si de verdad no esta bromeando y si no estoy soñando

\- ¿¡Espera! dime, realmente puedo ser fuerte contigo? ¿son muchos humanos los que tienen este artefacto contigo? ¡No me iré sin que me respondas esas cosas por favor! - le grito esperando a que me responda, si esto es así como pienso realmente estoy metido en algo que no tengo ni idea de lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser.

\- Hahaha, descuida compañero tendrás aventuras realmente divertidas de ahora en adelante y hay varios poseedores al igual que tu con un Sacred Gear por lo que vamos a hacernos fuertes juntos para mostrarle el mundo lo temible que podemos ser! y que seremos para siempre hahaha - Este dragón realmente esta loco, pero me agrada su forma de pensar y expresarse a pesar de que parece no agradarle estar encerrado en lo que me dijo un artefacto creado por Dios. Un momento... dios existe?

\- NO te preocupes compañero, todas esas duras las resolverás pronto! ahora no pienses mas en ello y despierta, que no es bueno hacer esperar a una chica no crees? - me mira con un ceño mostrando una sonrisa que me deja helado, ¿dijo una chica? eso significa que... no, no es posible que este aquí o si?

Al despertarme veo lo que jamas me hubiese imaginado ver... claro aparte de que acabo de ver a un Dragón de la nada en mis pensamientos que dice ser una criatura legendaria y que yo soy su portador... en fin tendré que pensar en ello mas adelante y tranquilamente ya que no es algo que puedo entender de la noche al día. O al menos no yo que toda mi vida fui un humano común y corriente y no termino de entender estas cosas... prestando atención a lo que tengo delante abriendo los ojos veo como ella esta viéndome con reproche... creo que me quedaré dormido otra vez por estar ahora mismo en el mismísimo cielo... o eso creía

\- ¡ISSEI! ¿Qué te sucede? por que hoy te quedaste dormido? te estuve esperando toda la tarde sabías? eres un idiota. Me hiciste preocupar al no decir nada y llegar a tu casa para que tu madre me diga que estabas con un poco de fiebre... ¿por qué me lo ocultaste? que es lo que te esta pasando últimamente? esta vez no recibiré un NO como respuesta ISSEI HYODO - Si no fuese por que al reprocharme se ve tan linda seguramente estuviera sudando ahora mismo y meandome del miedo... aunque creo que lo primero lo hago inconscientemente y claramente no lo estoy notando por estar perdido en sus ojos... maldita sea no puedo estar pensando en eso de mi amiga, es inútil ella jamas me va a notar de esa forma.

\- Lo siento, no quería preocuparte por eso no dije nada sobre que estaba con un poco de fiebre, pero ahora estoy mejor no hace falta que sigas aquí. Y en estos días estuve pensando un poco sobre algo que me dejo bastante intrigado es solo eso nada mas. No te preocupes estoy perfectamente bien, ¿ves?

Me paro y me muevo para mostrarle que estoy completamente bien... creo que fueron ilusiones mías las que tuve en ese sueño raro, a lo mejor era efecto de la fiebre y nada mas. En fin, veo como ella me mira insatisfecha por lo que dije pero aun así sonríe contenta de que este bien... ahora mismo lo que menos quiero es que se preocupe por mi y se ponga triste, no... No quiero verla triste nunca

 **\- Siguiente Día -**

 **\- Academia Kuoh -**

 _En uno de los edificios de la Academia se encuentra en una ventana una chica Peliroja... mas específicamente una de las_

 _"Princesas de Kuoh" Rias Gremory acompañada de su amiga Akeno Himejima_

\- Vaya vaya... Akeno, ¿quién es ese chico? - Pregunta esta recibiendo una mirada pícara de la pelinegra que tenía a su lado observando detenidamente al hombre que se acaba de referir su compañera

\- Es Issei Hyodo, conocido como "La bestia pervertida" y por ser parte de el trio de pervertidos de el segundo año... por que está interesada en ese chico buchou? acaso le atrae? fufufu - Comenta la pelinegra pervertida al ver a su ama intentar reaccionar, pero se decepciona al ver una mirada seria por parte de esta hacia el chico sin despegarse de el.

\- Te equivocas, es solo que sentí por muy poco una energía extraña provenir de el. Será mejor que le diga a Koneko que lo vigile para estar al tanto de su situación y ver si tiene algún poder oculto... Por mas extraño que parezca la verdad es que podría tener un hermanito menor pronto - Le dice la peliroja a su amiga incondicional recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de esta

 **Pov**

En las afueras de la Academia se podía a ver a nuestro castaño un tanto cansado volver a su casa... aunque se encuentra con una persona que al parecer estaba esperando a alguien, con curiosidad se acerca para ver quien es ya que jamas la había visto por ahí... no malinterpreten el no es una mala persona simplemente que le pareció curioso que a esa hora haya una chica de al parecer otra Academia la cual desconocía totalmente rondar por esos lados. Lo mas sorprendente para nuestro castaño es que al acercarse ella esboza una sonrisa que deja petrificado a Issei y se acerca a este con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, como si lo hubiese esperado a el todo este tiempo... aunque claro esto no lo sabía el hasta que.

\- ¿I-Issei... eres H-Hyodou I-Issei n-n-no?.. s-soy A-Amano Yuuma - Ella lo mira con duda haciendo que el luego de unos eternos segundos se de cuenta de que le hablaba a el y asiente con la cabeza, haciendo que ella sonriera aun mas para desgracia de nuestro castaño.

\- T-Te he estado observando por mucho tiempo... y bueno... me gustas mucho, quisieras salir conmigo?! - Le responde ella dejando sin habla a Issei... aunque realmente ya no decía nada ahora mucho menos con esta respuesta tan rápida y extraña que mas que cautivar al castaño lo hizo sorprenderse como nunca pudo haberlo estado.

 **Pov Issei**

¿Quién es esta chica? por que dice eso de repente? es que acaso mi vida no estaba totalmente normal hasta hace unos momentos?... digo, no es que me moleste.. al contrario estoy completamente feliz de que una chica tan hermosa como ella me pida eso pero, seré el indicado? no entiendo nada.. sinceramente no puedo responderle ahora, que hago? que puedo hacer? podría ser la oportunidad de mi vida para conseguir novia. Qué mas da, aceptare. Si me disgusta luego de una simple cita no sucede nada o si?

\- E-Esto.. lo siento por no responderte, Yuuma-chan acepto... te parece que nos veamos el domingo en el parque? - No salieron otras palabras de mis labios mas que esas, claramente no sabía lo que estaba haciendo y realmente no me importaba si por fin tendré la cita que tanto anhelaba y con una chica como ella! me siento bendecido totalmente por esto.

 **Pov ¿?**

Así que... esto era lo que tenia a Ise tan preocupado eh, me siento tan estúpida... mis ilusiones se han ido por completo, ahora que los veo son tal para cual... y yo esperanzandome con que logre fijarse en mi.. PERO DE QUE ESTOY HABLANDO?¡ agh... soy una idiota, mejor me voy que aquí seguro me ven...

¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? siento un nudo en la garganta y estoy derramando... ¿Lagrimas? hasta que punto pude apreciar a ese idiota? que es lo que me sucede? no lo entiendo... no logro entender. Ahora mismo solo quiero correr, salir de este lugar y olvidarme de todo, de el.

Estoy corriendo, realmente me importa poco mirar atrás. Qué mas da, el ya esta feliz con ella no? se veían felices los dos no? eso significa que ya no me necesita verdad? es eso? yo ya soy alguien inservible? entonces no habrá problema en tomar mi venganza? aun si yo decidí no hacer nada y perdonar a todos, por que esto me pasa a mi? que le hice a la humanidad para merecer esto? me estoy volviendo paranoica con todas estas preguntas en mi cabeza. Ya no puedo más, estoy a punto de estallar y no se que hacer. No puedo controlarme mas, que es lo que puedo hacer para que Issei ya no me odie? es eso? me odia? seguramente por eso no me dijo absolutamente nada... y si se habrá dado cuenta de mis sentimientos? no, es imposible. El no es así, creo...

\- No te enredes tanto niña.. además no es lo que piensas tu príncipe azul no te esta engañando, agh de verdad que ridícula eres... -

¡¿Quién eres? que quieres de mi?! esto es imposible... observo a mis lados y no encuentro a nadie, quien es? como es que me habla si no tengo a nadie a mi alrededor? esto no tiene ningún sentido...

\- Aún no puedo decirte quien soy... solo te diré que ese chico no esta intentando hacer nada con esa angel caída... mejor dicho sera mejor que te entrometas en eso y la observes, algo no va bien y seguro que estará tramando algo esa chica... descuida, si los quieres seguir no serías la única que lo hace... aunque realmente no comprendo tus sentimientos, dices algo y no lo cumples. Que clase de chica eres? realmente me sorprende que seas yo -

¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿Angel Caída? eso existe? a que te refieres con que algo no va bien? ella no puede hacer nada con issei... y s-sobre mis sentimientos yo tampoco lo entiendo, el es mi mejor amigo y no quiero perderlo por OTRA. U-Un momento... has dicho que tu eres yo? qué quieres decir con eso? respondeme!

\- "Suspiro"...-

\- ¿Podrías calmarte? tus respuestas se verán respondidas en otro momento, ahora apresúrate que se te va a ir ese chico. No lo quieres perder verdad? entonces será mejor que te muevas ahora mismo y te relajes o las cosas se verán mas complicadas de lo que ya es. Lo único que te diré es que lo mas probable es que tengas que compartir un poco a tu chico, de lo contrario te terminaras arruinando por algo tan estúpido como el amor. Sigue mi consejo y te saldrá bien, te lo aseguro. Ahora si me disculpas me voy a dormir, pronto te voy a volver a hablar y explicarte todo. Ahora solamente relájate que pareces una loca -

Esta bien, me tranquilizaré y intentaré hacer lo posible para que regrese a mi lado... y que no vuelva a ver esa tristeza que tiene en sus ojos todos los días, será por eso? por esa chica? en todo caso la quitaré de la vida de mi ise. ¡ESO ES LO QUE HARÉ!

\- Vaya... así que tomaste la decisión de elegirlo para ti aún si eso puede traer problemas.. idiota, espero que no cometas el mismo error que yo - Decía así misma la chica que antes le había hablado a Himeko soltando algunas lagrimas y sonriendo.

 **Pov Issei**

Ah... ¿qué estoy haciendo?

Digo, me molesto en venir aquí sin pensarlo bien y simplemente desperdicio mi fin de semana. Claramente esto si no hubiese conocido a Himeko seguro que no hubiese dicho esto ni de broma, no estaría disgustado para nada en venir aquí y conocer a una hermosa chica para mi. Aunque creo que es más por eso, además... un descanso no viene mal no? algo bueno para mi y posiblemente hasta la pase bien junto con ella, pero esta claro que siento disgusto hacia mí ahora mismo por decidir imprudentemente en ese momento. ¿Qué mas da? ya lo hice y no voy a ceder en ponerme esta responsabilidad ahora, aunque me encantaría que apareciera ella aquí. Me llamó hace 20 minutos y aun no esta aquí, me parece hasta triste que haya venido aquí sin la menor emoción y ahora me dejen tirado por ¿Karma? no lo se. En fin sera mejor que me tranquilice, yo llegue muy temprano creo y además puedo hacerlo bien. No debería de meterme tanta presión en esto.

Mientras discuto sobre mi opinión de haber aceptado la cita de Yuuma-chan una chica que estaba a mi derecha entregando unos folletos se acerca a mi y me entrega uno para luego retirarse mirándome con una sonrisa. Podría haber sido mas raro el día de hoy? supongo que eso ni dios puede responderlo, o tal vez si.

En estos momentos...

Me encuentro totalmente estupefacto

Más que nada por el folleto que me acaba de dar

De un lado dice

"Somos todo lo que tu deseas!"

Y del otro

"Te concederemos todos tus deseos!"

"Tan solo dibuja este círculo en el suelo para que vayamos inmediatamente a cumplir todos tus deseos!"

Más que sorprendido esto me dejo totalmente perturbado, ¿acaso serán alguna especie de criatura rara? descarto esa posibilidad al pensar que nadie haría tan estúpido como eso... aunque bueno, la verdad estoy totalmente perturbado por el echo de que hayan personas tan estúpidas como para escribir eso con tal de que alguien le siga la corriente y haga ese dibujo tan enorme en el suelo y "Alguien" aparezca, aunque bueno... no puedo culpar, a lo mejor hasta es verdad y aparece algo o alguien aunque la verdad sería bastante raro que anden entregando esas cosas por la calle a cualquiera si es ese el caso. Lo digo en plural por que seguro que no es solo ella la que hace eso y sinceramente no me sorprendería mucho que fuera real, o al menos un poco sí. Digo, ya he visto a un dragón en frente de mi, no creo que haya algo mucho mas estúpido que eso para vivir en un mundo de fantasía o si?. No lo sé, mejor guardo esto para investigarlo a fondo y ver si puedo descifrar esta idiotez. Además veo a mi izquierda que viene corriendo Yuuma-chan, al parecer si llego y yo que ya estaba dudando de irme de aquí y no volverla a ver mas.

Ella realmente es linda.

\- Parece que te pico el amor compañero - Me dice Ddraig en mis pensamientos, últimamente estoy mas atento a lo que dice y de vez en cuando hablo con el para extrañeza de este ya que dice que jamas tuvo un "portador" que lo vea como alguien y no como una herramienta. Sigo sin entender a que se refiere ya que jamas me quiso explicar pero bueno, no hay forma de hacerlo convencer de que "Pronto" sabré de que me esta hablando.

\- Hay veces donde la sinceridad es una virtud Ddraig, y es justamente lo que estoy haciendo al decir lo correcto. Aunque no te pases, para nada estoy enamorado de ella y menos sin conocerla a fondo - Le digo con un poco de disgusto al pronunciar "enamorado" y es por que una vez me llegue a enamorar de una chica la cual planee una cita con muchisimo esfuerzo y dinero y solo me pagó con que vea en la semana a ella acostada con un ex-amigo mío. Esto paso hace nada mas que 2 años por lo que sigo teniendo odio o mejor dicho miedo a enamorarme de alguien. En fin, ella me mira algo rara y es que cuando hablo con Ddraig normalmente me quedo embobado en la vida real. Así que reacciono lo mas normal posible para no causar una escena rara en ella.

\- E-Estas bien Issei-kun? - Me pregunta ella algo preocupada a lo que yo le contesto que sí y seguimos caminando de la mano. Me es extraño estar así nuevamente pero no le voy a dar demasiado drama a esta cita, tengo que olvidarme de eso algún día después de todo.

\- Dime Yuuma-chan, a donde te gustaría ir? te parece que vayamos primero a comer algo? o a el parque de diversiones? - Me quedo mirándola esperando que diga algo. A lo que la veo pensativa para luego responder a mis preguntas

\- ¿Podemos ir a comer algo y ir al parque de diversiones luego? es que no he comido nada por pensar que llegaría tarde, lo siento. - me mira algo avergonzada, realmente se quedo dormida o algo así? y eso que fue ella la que me avisó sobre nuestra cita de hoy... en fin, esbozo una sonrisa forzada obviamente y me dirijo con ella a comer algo para luego irnos al parque de diversiones

 **Unos minutos después**

 **Pov Ddraig**

Esa chica... es una angel caída, podría avisarle a mi compañero ahora mismo que se aleje de ella ya que noto intenciones malas viniendo de esa caída. Pero observando mejor la situación creo que dejare por el momento que intente algo en contra de mi compañero, si eso pasa interferiré y no sucederá nada mas.

 **Pov Issei**

Sinceramente me estoy aburriendo un poco, aunque admito que la pasé bien en el parque de diversiones y en la comida, incluso nos fuimos a comprar ropa ya que necesitaba ella y yo también. Conseguimos precios muy bajos ya que habían descuentos que nos vino genial, y con un poco de duda accedí a comprarle un collar. Creo que ella no es del todo parecida a mi ex-novia, a lo mejor si debería de darle otra oportunidad a mi vida de ahora en adelante con ella.

O tal vez no...

 **Pov ¿?**

Una sombra con forma de una chica con traje de loli ghotica observa a Issei desde las lejanías con sumo interés, para decirse a ella misma unas palabras y luego irse sonriendo y riéndose un poco

 _ **\- Diviértete un poco mas Sekiryuutei-chan. Caerás en la desesperación como siempre, o sobrevivirás a la realidad y llegarás a salvar a los seres que amas? muy posiblemente esta sea la última vez que te vea con odio en mi corazón. Tan solo espero que vengas a mi en cuanto esto termine fufufu -**_

 _ **\- Sobrevive... mi pequeño Corazón transparente -**_

* * *

Hola!, por fin traigo el primer capítulo. Es corto lo sé, pero ahora mismo estoy bastante ocupada con los estudios y bueno... no puedo hacer mas de lo debido así que deje hasta aquí este cap y nos vemos al siguiente! trataré de hacerlo de 15k palabras.

Como siempre, mandenme reviews y demás y espero que les guste esta nueva historia :D

-hvick


	3. ¿Exterminación o Ascensión?

**Transparencia Inminente**

 **DISCLAIMER: Tanto el anime como la novela ligera ni nada referente a Highschool DxD me pertenece, hago esta historia sin términos de Lucro.**

 **Solamente para divertirse y entretener**

* * *

La verdad no se me hizo tan aburrida esta cita, si bien es cierto que no estoy precisamente enamorado de Yuuma-chan pero sinceramente me esta empezando a gustar su personalidad. No se en qué estoy pensando, ya me esta pegando la adolescencia y no es precisamente bueno creo... (Suspiro)

Pero bueno, esa no es precisamente mi idea sobre ella ni mucho menos. Solamente opino desde una tercera persona ya que realmente no creo que haya conocido ni un 10% de ella en esta cita.

Ella y yo vamos agarrados de la mano hacia una plaza a la que ya he venido un par de veces

\- Issei-kun harías algo por mi aquí? - Me lo dice con muchas ganas y una sonrisa en su rostro, por alguna extraña razón mi cuerpo me dice que no me va a gustar lo que voy a escuchar a continuación de eso.

\- ¿Claro, que sería? - Le pregunto evitando mis nervios por saber esa respuesta ahora mismo

Ella se me acerca y me dice al oído algo que me deja descolocado completamente y con muchos nervios y miedo.

\- ¿Morirías por mi? - ella me dice eso y trato de no responderle lo que quería viendo como se aleja un poco para de la nada todo ponerse mas oscuro y ver como ella frente a mi cambia de forma a una chica mas madura con curvas mas formadas y alas negras y enormes que sobresalían de su espalda.

Sea lo que sea que este viendo en este momento no me gusta para nada, lo que recorre en mi cuerpo es paralizante y no me deja moverme. Estoy completamente indefenso en este momento y eso no es bueno para nada

\- Lo siento mucho Issei-kun pero no me gustas para nada, mis líderes me dieron la misión de asesinarte por tener un [Sacred Gear] peligroso y eso haré, si quieres odiar a alguien odia a Dios quien fue tu verdugo. Ahora **MUERE! -**

Esto no es definitivamente nada bueno, ella crea una especie de lanza de luz y la arroja hacia mí, yo inmóvil soy incapaz de reaccionar y llega rápidamente sin que yo pueda ver nada hasta que me doy cuenta que debajo de mi esta la lanza atravesandome. Miro con horror mi estomago y empiezo a toser

\- P-Por q-qué yo... *COF* *COF* s-sangre... - miro mi mano intentando dejar de toser para ver pura sangre en ella y caerme hacia atrás quedando en el suelo empalado por la lanza de antes.

\- V-Vaya.. así que de esta forma termine al final, por jugar con los sentimientos de una chica eh... Jajajaja - me río pensando en toda mi historia que en verdad no era nada, recordando a Hime una ultima vez antes de cerrar un poco los ojos...

Aunque en realidad yo ya sabía que esto iba a ocurrir... sabía que era una angel caída que venia a hacerme algo raro y todos sus planes desde un comienzo, pero tenía curiosidad de haber que se supone que va a pasar... y espero que no me salga mal de lo contrario te fallaré Ddraig

 **-[** **Admito** **que posiblemente hagas lo mas estúpido de tu vida, sabiendo que iba a pasar esto y que realmente eres lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle frente pero bueno. Trata de resistir un tiempo y no morirte por una estupidez como esta]-**

 _Pov Himeko_

Seguiré a Ise... desde hace ya 4 horas que están en la cita y ahora se dirigen a un parque.. Esto, me da bastante mala espina y espero que no haga nada indecente por que la mataré.

Al llegar veo como ella le dice algo que no logro escuchar así que me acerco un poco mas para ver que sucede y ahí noto algo que realmente esta mal... se pone todo oscuro y ella se aleja un poco de mi ise para.. ¿Transformarse? que es esto? que significa esto?

Le salen un par de alas negras azabaches y le cambia el cuerpo a uno mas maduro y yo me quedo de piedra observando esto.

Sin decir nada ni actuar dejo que hable para ver qué es lo que sucede aquí

\- Lo siento mucho Issei-kun pero no me gustas para nada, mis líderes me dieron la misión de asesinarte por tener un [Sacred Gear] peligroso y eso haré, si quieres odiar a alguien odia a Dios quien fue tu verdugo. Ahora **MUERE! -**

Esto no me gusta nada, ella crea una especie de lanza gigante de luz y lo arroja hacia Ise. No alcance a reaccionar cuando veo que lo acaba de atravesar y hacer escupir mucha sangre... no, esto no esta bien.. NO NO NO **NO! ISE!**

Veo como esta sonriendo, no puedo hacer nada mi cuerpo no reacciona y Ise esta muriendo. Veo como el monstruo o lo que sea que es ella lo ve con una sonrisa en su rostro. MALDITA... **MALDITA!**

 **¿Quieres poder?**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

¿Poder?

Sí, quiero poder... para moverme y acabar con ese monstruo con alas

 **Aunque tengas al centro del universo a tu merced**

 **¿Vas a ceder a el?**

 **¿Vas a pelear por el?**

Sí con ese poder puedo proteger a Ise, entonces estoy más que satisfecha de mis acciones...

lo haré sin dudar.

 **Bien... entonces te daré un poco de poder, del que eres capaz de poseer y que eres capaz**

 **De matar.**

Al terminar de decir esa frase mi cuerpo me empieza a doler sangrando por todos lados y haciéndome llorar, el dolor es increíble. Siento que me estoy rompiendo cada vez más y fuese como si me estuvieran clavando miles de cuchillos en mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo y atravesandolo. Duele demasiado y trato de resistirlo para no desmayarme

Cierro los ojos esperando mi final sin entender nada de lo que sucedió cuando...

 **Despiértate, ve a por esa Angel Caída y acabala como querías.**

 **Te preste mi poder pero como tu cuerpo no soportaría tanto esfuerzo**

 **Acabe con el y te preste el tuyo de un futuro.**

 **Por eso el dolor extremo, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con tu venganza**

 **Ve y extermina a todos.**

Abro los ojos con determinación y trato de verme a mi misma viendo que efectivamente mi cuerpo no era el mismo, tenía curvas un poco mas maduras y perfectas. Mi estatura era un poco mas alta de lo que era antes y tenía el cabello en coletas pero lo que mas me sorprendía era que la linea debajo de mi ojo estaba palpitando en rojo carmesí. Como si esta de verdad estuviera despierta por mi nuevo cuerpo. Pude notar que ahora soy mas fuerte que antes... y que mi inteligencia cambió un poco ya que se como atacar a esa Angel Caída ahora mismo.

Me las pagarás... Yuuma AMANO!

 _Pov Yuuma_

 **MALDITA!**

¿Eh?, escucho eso a mi derecha y al girarme veo a una chica peliroja viendome con ira... como es que no la pude notar antes? sin dudas es raro esto pero bueno, es una humana así que podre con esta basura en unos segundos. No tiene que haber ningún humano que vea este asesinato hermoso

Ella parece lanzarse hacia mi... enserio cree que podrá conmigo? JAJAJAJA sin dudas esta humana me dara almenos unos segundos de risas... o eso creía.

Al ver como ella parece venir hacia mi no note algo bastante importante... y era la espada que portaba en su derecha

\- ¿QUÉ? NO ES POSIBLE! - mi cuerpo tiembla y me pongo pálida con esa espada, no reacciono y ella esta a punto de venir. Me muevo hacia un lado y esquivo su estocada difícilmente y me alejo volando un poco... esa espada... no no no NO ES POSIBLE QUE UNA HUMANA LA PORTE! ES IMPOSIBLE ESTO!

Esa espada refleja un aura sagrada, un aura que odio, un aura que me repugna y el aura que mas miedo me da. ES POR QUE ES PURA!

Esto es imposible, esa espada tiene una empuñadura dorada con la punta de la hoja en azul diamante. Esa solo puede ser una espada!

\- ESA ES!... *COF* *GUHA* - Estoy escupiendo sangre, siento que mi cuerpo se debilita completamente y al verla veo su mirada de incredulidad capaz de no entender nada de lo que acaba de suceder... entonces... si no fue ella quien?

*GUHA* Maldición si duele... al ver mi estomago veo que me acaba de atravesar una espada completamente negra, este aura... es increíblemente poderosa... maldita sea... Moriré siendo una angel caída de nivel bajo por una simple y estúpida humana, que decepción...

 _Pov Himeko_

\- ESTE ES TU FINAL, YUUMA! - Voy a cortarla en 2 con mi espada viendo como ella se desconcentra un poco con mi espada y parece reaccionar al ultimo momento y alejarse... maldita sea aunque ahora sea mas poderosa estoy bastante débil y necesito practicar mucho para ser mas rapida

Justo cuando iba a volver a atacarla ella habla temblando completamente y haciéndome confundir de que es lo que la aterra tanto.

\- ESA ES!... - y justo cuando iba a terminar su frase veo como una espada se dirige de forma recta hacia su estomago atravesándolo y haciendo que ella se debilite completamente... quién me ayudo? y esa espada es muy rara... mi mirada es la de alguien que no entiende absolutamente nada de lo que acaba de pasar.. Ella sin más cae muerta adelante de mis ojos y recuerdo que estaba peleando por algo mas importante... Ise

El esta despierto aún, con sus ojos debilitados... maldita sea tengo que apurarme!

Corro hacia el... quiero acercarme y hacerle compañia... esta sangrando mucho, por favor no te mueras Ise!

Ya llegando a el parece reconocerme... su rostro esta muy debilitado ya y no parece querer abrir mucho los ojos.. Por favor no me dejes

El agarra mi mano y me sonríe, incluso con tanto dolor a punto de morir no lo haces notar para no preocuparme, mis lagrimas no tardan en caer como cascadas y solo me arrodillo para verlo de cerca.

\- L-Lo siento H-Hime... otra vez te he fallado jeje... *COUGH* *COUGH*. N-No llores... h-hime yo te amo, p-perdoname por s-ser tan inutil. A-Adios... - Me dice eso antes de cerrar los ojos lentamente, POR FAVOR NO.:... aprieto su mano para que despierte, no quiero que se duerma... NO TE DUERMAS POR FAVOR, DESPIERTAAAAAAAAAAA! ISEEEEEEEE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

\- POR FAVOR NO ISE! NO TE VAYAS! ISE! AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AYUDA POR FAVOR! AYUDA! - Grito hacia todos lados, mis lagrimas no paran de salir y de verdad quiero que alguien aparezca y que lo haga despertar... POR FAVOR ISE NO TE VAYAS DE MI VIDA! TE AMO Y MI CORAZON SE VA A ROMPER SI NO ESTAS. POR FAVOR!

\- Si de verdad lo amas dejame llevarlo un momento, voy a salvarlo y si quieres ven conmigo. - Una chica peliblanca con un vestido de ghotica delante de mi dice eso y agarra su cuerpo para ponerselo en el hombro. QUIEN SE CREE PARA JUGAR CON SU CUERPO?

\- QUIEN ERES! QUE ES LO QUE VAS A HACER? - Me preparo para matarla en este mismo instante, si Ise va a morir quiero que su cuerpo se quede conmigo.. me da igual si llego a volverme una enferma pero quiero que el siga conmigo... de cualquier forma aún si tengo que suicidarme.

\- Solamente voy a salvarlo, pero si no quieres y quieres que muera ahora mismo entonces lo dejo aquí y ya esta. Pero el es importante para mi así que me va a dar igual tu respuesta. - Me responde fríamente, sin necesidad de darse la vuelta y verme puedo ver que es verdad lo que dice... con mucho miedo solo tengo una respuesta para darle, si de verdad puede hacerlo que lo haga. Me da igual que es lo que cambia en el, quiero que siga viviendo para mi...

Ella crea un agujero con la mano que es enorme y violeta en su totalidad y entra en el... es una especie de portal? me dije a mi misma antes de ver como ella saca la mano y me indica que venga por lo que guardo la espada y entro a esa especie de portal...

Al entrar veo que estamos en otra especie de paisaje donde debajo de mis pies hay un puente enorme con muchos colores... parece un arcoiris y si veo a mi alrededor esta todo completamente vacío. Es como si fuese todo oscuro pero con puntos blancos en su totalidad que parecen alumbrar todo esto... a lo lejos logro divisar una enorme plataforma roja y delante de mi a unos 5 metros esta esa chica con Ise justo delante de esta se encuentra esa plataforma, corro hacia ella para preguntarle que va a hacer y como lo va a salvar.

Pero al llegar a ella y intentar preguntarle ella habla primero

\- Gran rojo, ya esta aquí. Me ayudarás o no? - Al decirle esto a la nada y yo estupefacta para ver si de verdad le estaba hablando alguien veo que la plataforma se empieza a ¿Mover? hasta irse hacia arriba de todo y poder observar que no era una plataforma... era UN DRAGON! ENORME de color rojo y con puntas negras en su cuello. Este deja su rostro a la vista de todos observando su rostro pacífico pero serio que mira fijamente a la chica de mi lado.

\- Te ayudaré, dame a ese chico que ya tengo su cuerpo preparado... vamos a hacerlo fuerte ya que necesitamos que esta época no se corrompa por nadie y el se encargara de eso con sus beneficios claro. - Responde ese dragón enorme con una voz grave y fría a nadie en general.

yo con eso me quedo bastante tranquila aun sin entender nada por que al parecer van a salvar a mi Ise... la chica le da a Ise en una de sus garras y el lo sube a su cuerpo para hacer algo con el que no soy capaz de observarlo desde mi punto de vista.

Con muchas ansias de saber que es lo que son y como van a hacer para que Ise no muera le pregunto a la chica

\- ¿Y que se supone que van a hacer para salvarlo a Ise? respondeme... por favor.. - Le pregunto seria y un poco triste a lo que ella se gira para mirarme también seria y indiferente y responder a mis preguntas

\- Gran rojo tiene el poder de ver cualquier tipo de sueños y puede crear cuerpos como reparar almas, lo que va a hacer es exactamente eso aunque yo le pedí hace ya un rato que cree un cuerpo y al parecer ya lo tiene listo. El cuerpo atravesado de una lanza a un cuerpo completamente humano como era en ese momento es claramente un impacto directo a su alma y no se puede reparar. Así que le pedí que haga un poco de modificaciones y tenga que crear un cuerpo, pero no te preocupes Princesa de la Espada Legendaria. Tu portador va a seguir con vida y a la par de ello será mucho mas fuerte que como era antes. Por cierto mi nombre aquí es Akari aunque fuera de aquí me llaman Ophis, La Dragona del Infinito. -

Me sorprendo bastante y una sensación de calma y tranquilidad llega hacia mi al terminar la frase con una sonrisa dirigida a mi. No parece ser mala persona y si salva a Ise tendrá toda mi gratitud para siempre

 **Daría todo por ti, incluso mi vida**

 **Ise.**

* * *

Bueno... aquí dejo esta segunda parte de la historia :) quería terminarlo rapido y por eso no puse muchas palabras, ya que me estaba dando una idea de como terminar este segundo cap y para el siguiente sin que hubiese spoilers.

Muy buen año y lo siento por no haberlo subido antes pero me encontraba sin ganas de escribir y etc. Problemas XD

Pero pude escribirlo al fin y al cabo y volvemos con los caps a full power.

En fin, sin más que decir dejen sus reviews si es que quieren y nos vemos en un siguiente capítulo :D

ADIOOOOOS.

-hvick


End file.
